Le Huitième Jour
by JSmelie
Summary: Des vacances au soleil, des émotions à fleur de peau...Et le huitième jour, tout bascule. //Wincest//


**Le Huitième Jour**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: _Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas.

_**Timing: **_Saison deux ( Dean a 27 ans, Sam 23).

_**Warning**__: _Wincest

_**Note**__: _Mon résumé est minable, je vous l'accorde. Je passe toujours trois heures à essayer d'en chercher un potable, et finalement je m'énerve et sors les premiers mots qui me traversent l'esprit. Je HAIS les résumés. Sinon_..._Pour l'histoire, je me suis aidé de quelques bribes de mes propres vacances - mille mercis à mes grands frères qui sont une très, très grande source d'inspiration - pour broder tout autour une histoire que j'espère distrayante.

Je m'essaie à mon premier wincest, qui sera certainement le dernier d'ailleurs. Non pas que je n'aime pas en écrire, mais plutôt que j'ai l'impression de m'en sortir comme un pied.

Mais, je l'espère, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Tout semblait parfait.

La plage Pilar, d'habitude archibondée de corps aux allures d'écrevisse, de pain cuit, ou de miel…Presque déserte. Le vent, constant, soufflant du sud est, la mer, creusée de vagues musculeuses. Toutes les conditions requises par Sam Winchester pour disparaitre lentement de la vue de son frère, englouti par les rouleaux. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement de plonger un orteil dans la mer froide. Pas de vent, pas de vagues. Aucune difficulté. Où était l'intérêt?

Immergé jusqu'au cou, Sam savourait cet instant. Une parenthèse indispensable pour oublier sa vie de chasseur, la violence exacerbée d'un quotidien d'horreur.

Il ferma les yeux, glissant sous la vague qui menaçait de le balayer. Lorsqu'il jaillit hors de l'eau, vingt secondes plus tard, il avait le sourire pleins de dents d'un gamin qui vient de remporter sa première victoire sur l'existence.

Une rafale irisa la surface. Il avait interrompu sa nage (crawl essentiellement, Sam ne s'était jamais illustré dans la nage de la grenouille, comme Dean appelait la brasse), et eut tôt fait de le regretter. La vague n'était pas spécialement haute, comparé aux précédentes, elle ne dépassait sa tête que d'un petit mètre trente, mais elle le frappa violemment au visage, poussant son corps en arrière, le faisant totalement disparaître sous l'eau. Il ne fut malmené qu'une dizaine de seconde, mais au son qui sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il réussit à respirer, ce laps de temps avait été difficile. L'eau lui avait irrité les yeux, et à force d'avaler la tasse, sa gorge le brûlait. Pourtant, il ne mit fin à son sport préféré que deux heures et demi plus tard.

Etalé sur sa serviette, offrant son dos à la caresse du soleil, Dean, des lunettes noires sur le nez, essayait sans trop de succès de ne pas perdre son frère des yeux. Ce dernier ne cessait de disparaître sous l'eau, loin, toujours plus loin, comme si son but était de battre le record du monde d'endurance, et de le laisser angoisser comme un malade par la même occasion. Pas que Dean éprouve des doutes quant aux capacités sportives de Sam, ce n'était pas comme s'il apprenait tout juste à nager, mais prétendre que la mer était agitée aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année et l'aîné ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

Après tout, Sam ne s'était pas rendu à la piscine une seule fois en deux ans. Dean en était certain puisqu'il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis la mort de Jessica. Et c'était la deuxième fois en vingt-trois ans que son petit frère découvrait la mer. Découvrait, car la première fois il était haut comme trois pommes et ne gardait qu'un très vague souvenir de cette expérience. Des goûts, des odeurs, quelques images flouées par le temps.

Autant de raisons faisant que Dean réprimait chaque minute un peu plus difficilement l'envie de tirer Sam de cette serial killeuse géante dans laquelle il barbotait.

Au bout de deux heures, vingt minutes et cinquante deux secondes, il n'y tint plus. Marchant d'un pas rapide dans le sable brûlant, il essaya de retrouver le frère qu'il avait perdu de vue. Autant tenter de repérer un insecte dans le ventre d'un oiseau. Dean retira ses lunettes, pressa le pas, s'arrêta. Obèse, l'oiseau…Et l'insecte, digéré. Sam n'était nulle part. L'écume venaient lécher ses pieds nus, et Dean avait beau scruter la surface gigantesque avec une patience et une minutie exemplaires, Sam ne lui apparaissait toujours pas.

- Putain de merde…murmura-t-il, Sam, je vais te tuer…

Un nœud douloureux se forma dans sa gorge, tandis que la peur montait en flèche, que son cerveau traçait mille hypothèses plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres.

- Merde…merdemerdemerdemerde, souffla-t-il tout en suivant le bord de l'eau en ligne droite, sur sa gauche.

Il devait se calmer, respirer. Respirer, oui. L'étendue d'eau était immense, Sam pouvait très bien s'être déplacé davantage sur la gauche, ou sur la droite, il pouvait être masqué par les vagues, ou être sous l'eau, ou…

- Eh, Dean!

Le cœur de l'interpelé fit un tel bond que le corps fut obligé de suivre le mouvement.

Lorsqu'il se tourna en direction du bruit, Dean eut l'air d'avoir avalé un rat de travers.

Ruisselant d'eau, le souffle court et les lèvres entrouvertes pour y remédier au plus vite, les yeux brillants et rougis comme s'il venait de pleurer, un sourire innocent plaqué sur les dents comme s'il ne venait pas du tout de lui faire frôler la syncope, Sam se tenait là, à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Les paumes frictionnant ses épaules pour s'empêcher de trembler, il perdit quelques secondes sont sourire, l'air soudain inquiet.

- Dean? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

L'aîné cilla, et fut sur le point de crier: « T'es complètement malade ou quoi? T'essaies de te suicider, et tu me demandes ce que j'ai? », mais finalement se ravisa. Après tout Sam n'était pas mort, et s'il ne pouvait pas profiter de ces courtes vacances comme il l'entendait…

- Rien, réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix qu'il voulu apaisante.

Etrangement, au lieu de se rasséréner, le visage de Sam se figea dans cette expression que Dean avait surnommé « None en détresse ». Expression n°98 d'un Sammy prompt à piquer une crise d'épilepsie à la moindre piqure de mouche dont lui, Dean, croyant pourtant ne pas avoir l'air d'une gamine effarouchée, pourrait être victime.

Il avait essayé d'être calme pourtant, mais le problème, c'était qu'il avait un peu trop bien réussit. Sa voix n'était pas douce, elle était carrément suave. Pas étonnant que Sam le regarde avec ces yeux de merlan frit.

- Ca vaaaaa, j'te dis, reprit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et cette fois seulement, Sam fut convaincu.

- Génial, fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son frère qui réajustait les lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- Aaah! Bas les pattes! protesta Dean qu'un frisson venait de parcourir. T'es congelé abruti!

Sam eut un rire de gorge et dépassa son frère en deux grandes foulées.

- J'adore la mer.

Il y avait tant de bonheur dans ces mots que Dean en eut presque mal aux oreilles.

Accélérant l'allure pour suivre la démarche rapide du géant devant lui, il tendit les bras pour le pousser en avant, juste par plaisir, mais avant même que ses doigts n'effleurent le dos de sa victime, celle-ci s'écroula de tout son long dans le sable.

- Sam?

Hésitant entre le fou rire et l'inquiétude, Dean s'agenouilla à côté de son frère, qui se mettait péniblement à genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes?

Un léger bruit à la périphérie de sa vision lui fit tourner la tête. A la gauche de Sam, trois gamins - frères, si l'on se fiait à la ressemblance physique et vestimentaire - trois petits maillots rouges parfaitement identiques - s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder. Et à la différence de Dean, eux gloussèrent sans aucune retenue.

- Eh! Ca va m'sieur, tu tiens plus sur tes zambes? demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux, sa bouille ronde fendue d'un large sourire auquel il manquait trois dents de lait.

Visiblement, il avait apprécié la question de Dean.

Sam le regarda avec surprise, avant de lui retourner un sourire que son Dean trouva désarmant de candeur. Trois dents et un bon mètre en moins, et son frère partait jouer avec le gosse. Quoi que…Dean songea que le Sam qu'il avait à côté de lui était parfaitement capable de le planter là pour faire des châteaux de sable, un mètre quatre vingt quinze ou pas.

- Mais si, je tiens sur mes jambes, c'est mon frère qui m'a fait tomber.

- Eh! s'indigna l'accusé. (Il regarda l'enfant). C'est un menteur, il est tombé tout seul.

Encouragé par l'expression complice de Dean, le garçonnet articula entre deux gloussements:

- Je sais, 'ai vu, même que t'étais derrière lui!

Il reprit sa respiration, et allait renchérir, mais l'un de ses frères s'écria avant lui:

- T'aurais pas…(Il reprit sa respiration, tout surexcité qu'il était)…T'aurais pas pu le faire tomber en plus pisque…Pisque t'es plus petit que lui!

Cette fois, Sam éclata de rire. Un rire franc, qui vira dangereusement dans les aigus quand Dean se mit à le bombarder de coups de poings, de coups de pieds.

Un peu dérouté, le plus petit regarda ses deux frères, qui souriaient à pleines dents, contents de pouvoir parler à des grands autre que leurs parents. Surtout des grands comme eux. Parce que franchement, les grands ne riaient vraiment pas beaucoup avec les petits. Mais alors des grands qui se battaient pour jouer, c'était vraiment génial.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, si les trois enfants s'étaient lassés, préférant barboter au bord de l'eau, Dean et Sam mettaient chaque seconde plus d'entrain à leur chamaillerie. A présent, la joue droite plaquée contre le sable, les deux coude remontés derrière le dos en une clef de bras que son frère maintenait solidement, Sam essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler un peu d'air. A califourchon sur lui, Dean lui interdisait tout mouvement et lui écrasait la poitrine. Encore vingt secondes et il étouffait.

- Alooors? grinça l'aîné à son oreille, c'est qui le p'tit nain?

- C'est…C'est toi, réussit à articuler le plus jeune.

Dean fit glisser un tout petit peu plus haut les bras de Sam dans son dos, et le jeune Winchester émit un couinement étouffé.

- Arrête!

- Dis: «Arrête, mon très grand maître». Et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Co…connard, haleta Sam, que la douleur commençait à électriser.

Il gigotait dans tous les sens tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien. Dean s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui, clouait ses jambes au sol, sa poitrine, tout. Et le moindre geste était douloureux, maintenant. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Ce genre de démonstration de force était un jeu vieux comme le monde pour les deux frères. Un jeu qui durait aussi longtemps que le grand mâle en position de force ne s'estimait pas contenté, ce qui en général demandait un long moment…

- J'ai mal entendu, Sammy, sussura Dean en se penchant de nouveau à son oreille. Tu as dis quelque chose?

Les dernières résistances de Sam s'effondrèrent. Les yeux brillants de larmes et la gorge en feu, il souffla:

- A…arrête mon…très grand…maître.

Aussitôt, Dean libéra son emprise. Avec un gémissement des plus pathétiques, Sam laissa retomber ses bras endoloris le long de son corps, tandis que son aîné lui libérait les hanches pour rouler sur le côté, prêt à affronter la vengeance du petit frère.

Lorsque ce dernier réussit à faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons, il articula péniblement:

- Toi, fais … tes prières. Quand tu t'y… attendras le moins, je…je te ferai b…bouffer le sable.

- C'est ça. Il faudrait déjà que tu tiennes sur tes _zambes_, mon pote.

Sans répondre, Sam redressa le dos, puis balaya le sol des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la coupable qu'il cherchait.

- Hem… Tu t'es vautré à cause de ça? grimaça Dean face à la sandalette que Sam brandissait sous son nez. Sérieusement?

Sam laissa tomber la petite chose rose et acheva de se lever, imité par Dean, qui le regarda avec un sourire frotter les paumes contre sa peau pour en ôter le sable. Tâche difficile, étant donné la surface à balayer, et son humidité, songea-t-il.

Sam émit un reniflement désabusé et lança:

- Je ne me suis jamais lancé moi-même un ballon de foot en pleine face, moi.

Ignorant le sourire narquois, Dean rétorqua sur le ton de l'ironie:

- Waouh! La ré-par-tiiiie! Et tu n'as même pas mis trois heures pour sortir ta connerie. Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Le truc, c'est que ce que tu dis n'a aucun rapport.

Sans donné à Sam le loisir de répondre, il enchaîna:

- Et même, j'avais une gastro. C'était déjà héroïque de ma part d'accepter de jouer au foot avec toi, très très héroïque de supporter Ta Nullité pendant une heure, et carrément surhumain de réussir un amorti de la poitrine sans me vautrer illico. Tu avais lancé la balle comme un malade, j'te rappelle. Et donc amortir la balle et la récupérer sans problème, enfin presque, c'était remarquable.

- Epique, Dean, épique, renchérit Sam d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. Mais c'est le « presque » qui fait toute la différence. Et euh…Moi je le vois très bien, le rapport.

Dean arqua un sourcil.

- Va-y, éclaire moi.

- Eh bien…commença Sam, qui ne respirait plus vraiment la confiance en lui tout à coup.

Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le visage de son frère un millième de seconde, et reprit avec un petit air démoniaque:

- Moi je ne me suis pas « vautré », comme tu dis, tout seul. La sandalette peut en témoigner. Toi, tu as essayé de la jouer « Je suis une bête, regarde-moi, Sam! », et tu as embrassé le ballon. Le rapport, c'est que contrairement à moi, tu n'as besoin de rien pour avoir l'air d'une tanche.

Sous l'œil meurtrier de son grand frère, il rectifia:

- Non attends, je reformule: pas « avoir l'air ». Pour ETRE une tanche. Ou un gros débile, comme tu veux, acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Bien malgré lui, les lèvres de Dean frissonnèrent pour former un sourire.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire, la grosse tanche. Cette fois tu vas me suppli…

Mais comme s'il avait été fabriqué sur ressorts, Sam fit un bond sur le côté, glissa entre ses doigts. Son rire résonna aux oreilles de Dean, alors qu'il courrait derrière lui. C'était lui qui allait lui faire manger au moins la moitié de ce putain de sable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et visiblement en période de trêve, les deux Winchesters rejoignirent leurs affaires.

A peine Sam s'enroula-t-il dans sa serviette pour achever de se sécher que sa gorge se rappela à son bon souvenir. La voix étranglée, il demanda:

- Dean, t'as de l'eau s'te plais?

L'air surprit, Dean répondit par la négative tout en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Houu… T'as une voix bizarre, qu'est-ce que t'as?

- C'est à cause du sel, j'ai mal à la...

La sensation que des milliers de fourmis envahissait sa gorge s'amplifia d'un coup, et il dut s'interrompre pour tousser, enfouissant la tête dans ses genoux.

Soucieux, Dean enfonçait un coude dans le sable, prêt à se lever, mais déjà, Sam redressait la tête. Il offrit à son aîné un sourire à dix mille volts et proposa:

- Ca te dis qu'on aille s'acheter à boire? J'vais mourir.

- Non.

Le sourire de Sam s'effaça brusquement, et une seconde, Dean eut l'impression qu'il venait de rajeunir de dix ans. Il avait l'air d'un gosse à qui l'on vient de piquer sa sucette. Il fallait avouer pour sa défense qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très soif.

- Pourquoi?

Avant que son petit frère ne se mette à gémir «Mais…Dean, j'ai soiiiiif!», Dean répondit avec un soupir:

- Parce que je suis un Dieu, Sam, tu devrais le savoir. Regarde dans ton sac.

L'air dubitatif, le plus jeune s'exécuta.

- Oh…

Avec une expression si surprise que ç'en était amusant, il retira deux canettes de bière glacée de son sac plein de sable.

- … Merci!

Le sourire aux lèvres, Dean grogna:

- Eh! Il y en a une pour moi, alcoolique.

- Tss…Comme si j'allais boire les deux.

Sam posa une canette dans la main tendue de son frère, et rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Dean qui le regardait, il décapsula l'autre et en but la moitié sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut l'avaler aussi vite, Sammy. L'alcool et la chaleur ne vont pas très bien ensemble, et tu supportes mal tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans la catégorie: « Thé, café, lait, jus d'orange ». A la rigueur jus de pomme.

Dean regrettait de ne pas y avoir songé en tant voulu.

Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à avoir un Sammy malade sur la conscience. Et puis…Il doutait que les rares vacanciers les entourant supportent aussi bien que lui de recevoir des restes de pizza sur les pieds.

- 'Quiète pas… murmura Sam, qui venait d'étendre sa serviette à la limite de celle de son frère pour s'y laisser tomber ensuite.

Un bras sous la tête, l'autre légèrement écarté du corps de manière à ce que sa main effleure celle de Dean, il offrait son corps à la caresse du soleil. Les yeux fermés, la respiration encore un peu courte, il se concentrait sur l'odeur. Mélange de crème solaire et d'iode… Les sons, rires et éclats de voix que les vagues agrémentaient d'un léger roulement.

- Si tu me vomis dessus…

Un sourire effleura le visage paisible de Sam.

- J'essayerai de ne pas viser la tête, promis.

Dean serra la main encore fraîche de son frère.

- Si tu ne veux pas dormir par terre cette nuit, je te le conseille.

Si Sam ne montra en rien qu'il avait entendu la menace, Dean le sentit à l'infime crispation de ses doigts dans les siens.

Et doucement, il ramena sa main sur sa poitrine.

Depuis presque un mois et demi, Sam ne cessait de faire des cauchemars. Certains étaient des visions, qu'ils essayaient alors d'analyser tous les deux, d'autres non. Des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits bien avant, mais jamais aussi souvent. Désormais, presque chaque nuits, il criait dans son sommeil, avant de se réveiller en sueur, le cœur martelant ses tempes, une angoisse imprimée profondément sur son visage. Au début, Dean s'était contenté de le rassurer par sa présence, par quelques mots qu'il espérait réconfortants. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Très vite, Sam avait appréhendé les nuits d'horreur qui l'attendaient au point de ne plus fermer l'œil du tout.

Et il y avait bientôt quinze jours, il lui avait demandé, à la fois honteux et plein d'espoir, s'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec lui, juste une nuit. Bien sûr, Dean avait accepté. Puis une nuit avait succédé la première, puis une autre, et une autre… Jusqu'à maintenant. A présent, l'aîné commençait à regretter d'avoir dit « oui » à la première fois. Non pas que ça le dérange, non… Mais en cela résidait tout le problème: dormir avec Sam ne le dérangeait pas, simplement parce qu'il adorait ça. Plus il s'étendait près du corps tiède de son frère et plus le besoin de le serrer contre lui se faisait pressant, oppressant. La quatrième nuit, il avait attendu que la respiration de Sam se fasse douce et régulière, pour oser laisser courir une main dans ses cheveux, respirer l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Et à partir de là, chaque nuit avait été une torture. Dean en était conscient maintenant, il avait envie de son propre frère. Et ce, depuis des années. Seulement, avant, il était capable de se persuader du contraire. Sam était son frère, il l'aimait. Et oui, il était beau. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Maintenant, il avait compris. Il n'y avait plus d'exutoires. Il _aimait_ Sam. Dans tous les sens du terme. Cette pensée le révulsait mais il était bien forcé de l'admettre.

Sam se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant la tête au creux de ses bras. Il avait beau être en short, collé comme il l'était contre les muscles fermes de ses fesses, le vêtement avait des allures de boxer. Blanc, pour ne rien arranger. Un sourire crispé vint étirer les lèvres de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. A un moment ou un autre, il faudrait qu'il lui dise que… Qu'il était désolé mais qu'il avait besoin de dormir seul. Quelque chose comme ça.

Ses yeux suivirent le contour des épaules de Sam, la ligne parfaite de son dos, la courbure de ses reins, embrassèrent la peau couleur miel…Son sourire se détendit un peu. Sam faisait partie de ce groupe d'élites, envié par des milliards de Poil de Carotte, qui pouvait prétendre exposer une peau blanche au soleil sans virer quelques minutes plus tard au rouge écrevisse. En…huit jours maintenant, la peau claire de Sam avait laissé place à un bronzage qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel café au lait. Huit jour…Il en restait trois. Laps de temps durant lequel ils avaient profité des bienfaits du soleil, pour leur plaisir à tous les deux - D'une part, Sam avait besoin de se changer les idées, et d'autre part, Dean avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de vacances.

- Eh, Dean, tu crois qu'on devrait ramener un souvenir à Bobby?

- Hein? Ben…oui, je suppose, j'sais pas. Pourquoi tu demandes?

Sam posa la tête sur son bras pour apercevoir un bout de son frère.

- Comme ça. Je me disais qu'il serait content qu'on pense à lui, vu qu'il a toujours été là pour nous, et surtout depuis…Enfin tu sais.

Le visage de Dean se rembrunit. Oui, il savait. La mort d'un père marque en général plutôt bien la mémoire de ses enfants.

- Oui, bonne idée. Préviens-moi quand tu trouves un truc sympa. Je t'aiderai si t'as trop de mal à faire fonctionner tes neurones.

- Eh! Je ne suis pas complètement d…

- Oh, je sais! Coupa Dean. Mais on ne sait jamais. Des fois que l'envie te prennes de lui acheter une glace… Oh, une glace. J'en voudrais bien une, tiens. Avec cette chaleur…

Dean se fendit de ce large sourire espiègle capable de déchirer le cœur de son frère, avant de se tourner sur le dos avec un soupir de satisfaction. La tête dirigée vers le parking, de l'autre côté de celui qu'il péférait éviter de trop regarder pour l'instant.

Sam inclina légèrement la tête en gratifiant d'un regard appuyé la courbe de la hanche de son aîné, la façon dont ses fesses épousaient la serviette.

- A propos de chaleur, observa-t-il doucement, tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait bien de rentrer? Tu risques de…d'attraper un coup de soleil. Et on n'a plus de crème solaire alors…

Dean arqua un sourcil, tourna la tête pour regarder son frère tout en abaissant ses lunettes. Tant pis pour sa résolution. Il était totalement incapable d'ignorer Sam. Conscient que le rose qui montait aux joues de ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec un coup de soleil, lui, mais sans réussir pour autant à percer la cause de cet embarras.

- Je ne me vois pas en train de cramer, Sammy. Si tu veux rentrer, dis-le.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge, et tenta de retrouver une contenance.

- Quoi? Tu préfères rester là? Comme tu veux, Dean. Je ne t'obliges pas.

Craignant de se mettre à bégayer et virer au cramoisi sous le regard impassible de son frère, Sam détourna la tête, pour contempler les dunes sombres roulant sur l'horizon.

- Sam? Il faut…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Oui?

Souplement, Sam inversa sa position pour plaquer son ventre contre la serviette, un coude enfoncé dans le sable, la main appuyée sur le menton pour regarder son frère.

Sam clignait régulièrement des yeux pour se protéger du soleil qui lui agressait les rétines, le vent balayait ses cheveux humides, et des fossettes apparaissaient au creux de ses joues. Dean baissa rapidement les yeux, et mit un certain temps avant de recouvrir l'usage de la parole.

- Dean?

L'aîné reconnu le ton. S'il ne disait pas quelque chose très vite, genre tout de suite, Sam allait angoisser sérieusement. Et quiconque a déjà vu le petit frère dans ses meilleurs moments de panique sait qu'on ne sort jamais indemne de l'expérience.

- Je me disais juste que…

Dean n'eut jamais autant de peine à regarder son petit frère dans les yeux.

- …Non rien, laisse tomber.

_Laisse tomber, c'est ça._ Quand Dean avait cet air embarrassé d'enfant de cinq ans, la dernière chose que Sam pouvait faire, c'était bien de laisser tomber.

- Dean…

Le concerné soupira. Quand son frère adoptait ce ton de bonne sœur dévorée par l'inquiétude, en général il ne lâchait pas le morceau.

- Rien, j'te dis.

Qu'il le cru ou non, Sam émit un grognement qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois, avant de lâcher d'un ton qu'il voulait léger:

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Winchester soupira et contempla les grains de sable sous son nez. Il laissa le silence s'installer, tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et décida de changer de sujet.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi.

Dean haussa les sourcils.

La façon dont son cadet mordait ses lèvres à se les arracher et faisait son possible pour regarder ailleurs indiquait clairement qu'il s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose de gênant.

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Dean.

Sam changea de position une demi douzaine de fois. Sur le ventre, sur le dos, assis, sur le côté…Et Dean leva les yeux au ciel, un rien agacé. Complètement indifférent des états d'âmes de son aîné, Sam se remit assis, et se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme s'il avait une envie pressante. Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant. Il avait juste le cœur dans la gorge, les mains moites et le visage qui faisait des tentatives infructueuses de détente avant de se contorsionner soudainement dans une moue crispée.

- Sam, accouche!

La patience n'était pas une qualité première chez le grand frère…

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas agir comme Dean et finalement utiliser l'issue de secours « Laisse tomber », Sam prit une profonde inspiration et pivota sur les fesses pour faire face au visage de l'impatient.

- C'est…un peu…compliqué.

D'un geste, Dean l'invita à poursuivre.

S'armant de tout son courage, Sam lâcha très vite, sa voix diminuant d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait:

- Tu vas t'énerver, tu vas me détester, tu vas vouloir me frapper, et peut-être que tu ne vas pas te gêner mais il faut que je te le dise. Je…Je crois que je… _(Laisse tomber, laisse tomber!)_… Je crois que je deviens fou.

Dean le regarda d'un œil torve, et Sam s'intéressa brusquement à ses orteils.

- C'est ça ta grande révélation? Je sais que t'es dingue, Sammy. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau.

Le plus jeune émit un reniflement amusé, parce que c'était ce que Dean attendait de lui. Mais la sincérité n'y était pas. Il avait envie de disparaitre sous le sable. Sans lever les yeux, il poursuivit au bout de quelques secondes:

- Tu es mon frère, ok? Eh bien je…je t'aime, euh…beaucoup. Comme un frère, quoi.

Dérouté au possible, Dean eut du mal à se retenir de l'interrompre.

- …Mais parfois, comme…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne devrait pas…Ce n'est pas normal mais…

- Sam, respire, calme-toi, fit Dean doucement tout en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Je t'aime Dean, mais pas juste comme…un frère. C'est ça et…beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Voilà, c'était dit. Sam cessa brusquement de respirer. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça, il voulait mesurer ses paroles, tenter d'expliquer ses sentiments d'une toute autre manière, mais son cerveau venait de le trahir avec toute la subtilité d'un homme des cavernes.

Pendant une seconde Sam pensa que Dean allait lui claquer dans les bras tellement il eu l'air surpris. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sam tenta de sourire. Il aurait du essayer de préparer un truc à dire après son pitoyable aveu, n'importe quoi. Au lieu de ça il se racla la gorge bêtement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu veux dire que…

La voix de Dean s'étrangla et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre:

- Tu veux dire que tu es…amoureux?

Sam se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Euh…oui, on…on peut dire ça. Amoureux.

Il avait répété le mot dans un murmure, le regard vissé sur le sable, comme s'il venait d'avouer un crime honteux et attendait le coup fatal.

Le cœur de Dean se mit à battre si vite qu'il s'attendit presque à ce que Sam puisse l'entendre. Mon Dieu… Depuis quand Sam éprouvait des sentiments semblables aux siens? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué?

- Sam, ce…c'est pas grave, tu sais.

Lentement, avec hésitation, Son petit frère leva le nez.

- Tu n'es pas en colère? Tu n'es pas…dégoûté?

_Non Sam. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime aussi, idiot._

Dean marqua une petite pause avant de répondre…Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Ce serait comme…accepter franchir le cap. Et ça, c'était inenvisageable. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de toucher son petit frère.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Sam cligna des yeux, avant de regarder son frère avec l'air de se demander s'il ne devrait pas dégoter au plus vite un thermomètre au cas où Dean aurait un brusque accès de fièvre.

- Vraiment?

- Sam…soupira Dean, avant de s'allonger - quoi que « se vautrer » aurait été un terme plus exact - sur sa serviette. Tu es mon frère, tu restes mon frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Couche-toi maintenant, tu me caches le soleil.

Paralysé, Sam fut parfaitement incapable d'obéir. Les yeux presque écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières à la manière d'une chouette avant de réussir à articuler:

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. Je…je me sens vraiment…Désolé.

- Sam, grommela Dean à travers ses bras, je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien. Tais-toi maintenant.

La gorge de Sam se noua, et cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sel.

- Très bien, dit-il enfin d'une voix altérée par un tremblement que Dean n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

L'aîné se sentit soudain complètement idiot, mais ne laissa pas à Sam le loisir de s'en rendre compte. Sam_ ne devait pas _le savoir. Jamais.

* * *

Un silence de mort s'abattit entre les deux frères le temps que Sam ouvre la porte, vide son sac - rependant une cascade de sable sur le plancher - et étende sa serviette quelque part dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, la mine mortifiée, il n'accorda pas un coup d'œil à Dean, et entreprit de ranger le reste de ses affaires.

Etendu sur le lit, Dean attrapa la télécommande de la télévision qu'il alluma, en s'efforçant de réprimer le sourire qu'il sentait poindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Ce dernier venait d'achever son rangement, mais ne décollait pas les fesses du sol. Les coins de ses lèvres tressaillaient aussi.

- Ne me regarde pas, ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Je te le répète…

Vaincu, il ferma les yeux et laissa son sourire s'épanouir. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Dean l'imitait.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je souris, murmura le plus jeune.

- Moi non plus.

- Connard.

- Pétasse.

Sam émit un petit soupir tremblant, comme s'il essayait de soulager sa poitrine, puis se tourna vers son aîné.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Je veux que tu profites de tes vacances, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Un peu déconcerté, Dean haussa les épaules.

- Pas de problème, je n'y tiens pas non plus.

- Non, je…Sam baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Lorsqu'il leva le menton, Dean pu clairement lire la souffrance dans ses yeux clairs.

- … Ce que je veux dire c'est…Enfin…Tu n'es pas obligé de passer les trois derniers jours avec moi. Tu peux…Tu peux sortir, tu sais, tu peux…

Sa main droite dessina un geste vague dans l'air, alors qu'il baissait à nouveau la tête.

- … Faire ce que tu faisais d'habitude, quoi…

- Comment ça « ce que je faisais d'habitude? » demanda Dean, juste pour s'assurer que Sam ne pensait pas _vraiment_ à ce qu'il redoutait qu'il pense.

- Tu sais très bien, Dean, répondit son frère sans le regarder.

Dean ouvrait la bouche pour parler, répondre quelque chose au geste de Sam, à ses propos qui signifiaient nettement: « Tu peux draguer, baiser, profiter de la vie », mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

- Si tu ne veux plus dormir dans le même lit que moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Vraiment. Mais je…je veux juste que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas menti. Même si…enfin tu sais ( Sam baissa la tête, sentant la honte se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses joues)… Je n'ai pas menti. J'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse… m'apaiser. Mais ça s'est calmé alors… je n'ai pas fais de cauchemars depuis presque dix jours. Et puis de toute façon, même si ça recommence, je pensais prendre une autre chambre. Il y a un autre hôtel, pas très loin, qui a l'air sympa. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul le temps qu'il nous reste, tu sais. Je…je comprends parfaitement que tu sois dépassé par…par tout ça, tout ce que je t'ai dis, que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on…hem, que tu aies…peur.

Il avait bravement sourit à chaque mot, tenté de ne pas ciller, de regarder son grand frère droit dans les yeux.

Mais sa voix le trahissait, ses yeux le trahissaient, ses mains, ses lèvres, tout en lui le trahissait. Il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que son frère le laisse tomber.

- Sammy…soupira Dean. Viens là, Viens t'asseoir.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser imaginer de telles absurdités. Que Sam se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence, qu'il puisse penser qu'il le dégoûtait, pire, qu'il en avait peur, ne faisait absolument pas partie du programme. Oui…Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que Sam avait le droit de savoir. Plus il réfléchissait…Et plus il doutait de l'horreur que pouvait représenter l'inceste.

Le plus jeune hésita, avant d'obtempérer avec une appréhension évidente. Assis du bout des fesses à côté de son frère, il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- Ecoute, commença Dean en soupirant à nouveau. Je…je n'ai pas été tout à fait franc avec toi tout à l'heure.

Les épaules du plus jeune tressaillirent, comme si on venait de lui administrer une décharge électrique. Redoutant les paroles qui allaient suivre, il murmura:

- Je le savais.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui traversait l'esprit de son petit frère, Dean faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il toussa, sous le regard étonné de Sam, puis franchement inquiet lorsqu'il se mit à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Eh! Dean!

Les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues lorsqu'il parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Hem…Désolé, Sammy.

C'était nerveux. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il explosait maintenant, mais visiblement il aurait bien fallu que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre.

Les sourcils froncé, à la fois énervé que Dean se fiche de lui et inquiet, Sam revint à la charge:

- Tu peux m'expliquer?

L'aîné acquiesça, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère:

- Je t'aime aussi, Sam. Moi aussi, je suis amoureux. Le mot est… digne de la fillette que tu es, mais c'est à peu près ça.

Si Sam n'avait pas déjà été assis, il serait probablement tombé à la renverse. Son visage se figea dans une expression de surprise si comique que Dean éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Wouuuh! Sammy, respire, tu vas devenir tout bleu.

Lorsque Sam comprit que Dean ne plaisantait pas, son visage se détendit brusquement, et sa poitrine le soulagea d'un tel poids qu'il se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

- S…Sérieusement? Tu…Sérieusement?

- Sérieusement, confirma Dean d'un ton tellement définitif qu'il en était apocalyptique.

Le sourire tremblant de son petit frère fut la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir.

- Si tu veux, je pourrai te le faire comprendre, de manière très… illustrative.

Sam eut du mal à se souvenir comment faire pour respirer.

- Tu…Tu veux dire que…

Sans un mot, Dean acquiesça.

La tête de Sam a ce moment correspondit a ce qu'on appelle communément : une pub Colgate.

* * *

Dean se doucha le premier afin d'effacer la fatigue d'une journée passée à ne rien faire, puis Sam prit le relais.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette blanche enroulée étroitement autour de ses hanches couleur miel, il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à se brosser les dents en regardant Dean; lequel, assis sur le lit, vêtu sobrement d'un boxer piqué à son frère (ce n'était pas de sa faute si les siens attendaient tous que quelqu'un daigne les laver…) lisait nonchalamment une revue sans comprendre les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Comment se concentrer avec un Sam déshabillé dans la même pièce? Autant demander à une prostituée acharnée de virer bonne sœur.

Enfin, Dean cessa de simuler un semblant de contrôle de lui-même, leva la tête et croisa son regard.

Sam avait des yeux étonnants, sublimes, d'une chaude nuance émeraude. Parfois, Dean avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Ce qui ne le dérangerait absolument pas. Pas le moins du monde.

Sur un sourire plein de dentifrice, Sam disparu dans la salle de bain, revint dix secondes plus tard.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lit, Dean sentit un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sam ne marchait pas. Il…il ne devait même pas être humain. Aucun homme ne pouvait décemment se déplacer aussi naturellement, avec cette souplesse, cette démarche chaloupée, parfaitement inconscient qu'il engloutissait en même temps quiconque le regardait dans un état proche de la mort cérébrale.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Sam dans un souffle, à mi chemin entre le lit et la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On est ensemble vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre depuis un moment, Sammy.

La tête légèrement inclinée, Sam le contempla jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse.

- Oh, tu veux dire que tu t'es langui de moi?

- Mouais.

- Beaucoup?

Sam laissa tomber sa serviette.

- A ce point? ( Dean sentit quelque chose se nouer dans sa gorge.) Aïe aïe aïe…

Les yeux brûlants de désir, Sam mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, à la fois embarrassé et plus vivant que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, viens! lança Dean depuis le lit où il perdait vite patience.

Sans plus hésiter, le plus jeune rejoignit son frère.

Il se glissa à côté de lui.

- Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il en lui mordillant l'épaule sans retenue excessive

Dean leva sa main gauche, écarta de ses doigts les mèches égarées sur son front, ces mêmes doigts qu'il laissa ensuite suivre les contours de son visage, la ligne délicate de sa gorge, les courbes fermes de sa poitrine. Il taquina un téton de sa paume avant de retourner sa main, de la faire remonter vers sa figure et d'obliger Sam à venir sur lui. Il l'enlaça si étroitement quelques instant qu'il entendit leur cœurs cogner dans leur poitrine, un bruit qui lui rappelait la grêle tombant dans un seau d'eau.

Quand son aîné le libéra pour embrasser la peau au-dessus d'un l'hématome sur sa hanche, sa langue fit courir sur la peau de Sam des frissons électriques.

A son tour, il se pencha pour lui passer ses bras autour de la taille, puis agrippa sa nuque, puis ses hanches, comme s'il voulait sentir la moindre parcelle du corps de son frère sous ses doigts affamés, le plus vite possible avant que Dean ne change d'avis. Dean le souleva du matelas, le plaqua contre la tête du lit et l'embrassa alors que Sam nouait ses jambes autour de ses reins. Pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, ce fut à peine s'ils prirent le temps de respirer. Durant tous ces mois interminables, Dean n'avait pas seulement eut envie de Sam: le désir lui avait tourné la tête, rendu à moitié fou.

- Même si on agonise, on ne s'arrête pas tant qu'on ne sera pas tombé dans les vapes, chuchota Sam avant d'embrasser son aîné à pleine bouche.

Doucement, Dean glissa en arrière, emmenant Sam avec lui qu'il étendit sur le matelas. La respiration saccadée, Sam redressa la nuque pour tendre les bras vers les hanches de son aîné. Doucement, presque délicatement, il fit glisser le boxer inutile le long des cuisses de Dean. Avec un sourire en coin si espiègle, si lourd de sens que Sam sentit son excitation atteindre son paroxysme, son frère envoya balader le vêtement à travers la chambre et s'allongea sur son corps brûlant.

Lorsque Dean le mit sur le ventre, et qu'il sentit la caresse de ses mains sur son bassin, ses cuisses, Sam ferma les yeux, plaqua son visage contre les draps pour réprimer un gémissement.

Dean se coucha sur lui, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Sans un bruit, il alla cueillir ses lèvres, inondant le cœur du petit frère d'un désir chaque seconde plus dévorant, presque insoutenable.

Un souffle tiède chatouilla l'oreille de Sam.

- Tu es prêt?

Incapable de répondre, Sam enfonça davantage ses ongles dans le matelas. Dean émit un petit rire proprement diabolique, et lécha du bout de la langue le lobe de l'oreille très réceptive.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il avant reporter son attention un peu plus bas.

Lorsque Dean passa au préliminaires, Sam crut qu'il allait mourir. Littéralement. S'il avait pensé connaître le plaisir auparavant, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. A moins que son frère soit capable de donner une toute autre signification à ce mot. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il étouffait un gémissement dans son oreiller, quand Dean cessa de s'amuser pour revenir vers son visage. Enfin…ses cheveux.

- Sammy? Tu es toujours avec moi?

Seul un son rauque franchit l'oreiller, et Dean éclata franchement de rire.

- Ssssssammyyyyy? sussura-t-il dans les mèches brunes du jeune muet. Tu veux qu'on arrête?

Evidemment, Dean avait sa petite idée sur la question. C'était juste qu'il voulait l'entendre dire. Et quelque part, il voulait aussi que Sammy lui dise ce qu'il pensait de ses doigts de fée, avec des mots.

Sam redressa la tête si brusquement que Dean failli prendre un coup au menton.

Et il lut la réponse sur le visage de son petit frère avant même qu'il ne réponde:

- Non.

Aussitôt, Sam l'agrippa fermement la taille, avant de renverser les positions si vite que Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Son cadet effleurait le creux de son dos du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait entre les mains un petit objet en porcelaine, quand il dit doucement:

- Je veux que tu ressentes exactement ce que j'ai ressenti, Dean…

* * *

Dean baigna un long moment dans un univers de bruit et de visions fugaces tirés de sa mémoire. Allongé dans l'ombre moite, alors que le cœur de Sam battait contre le sien, que sa colonne se portait à la rencontre de ses doigts et que sa hanche réchauffait l'autre main, il entendait l'écho de ses doux gémissements, de la brusque accélération de son souffle, de ce petit rire de gorge qu'il avait émis après l'orgasme, quand il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et que ses cheveux bruns avaient été chatouiller sa nuque. Les yeux clos, Dean revoyait en gros plan ses dents du haut mordant sa lèvre inférieure, la courbe de son mollet sur le drap blanc, la saillie d'une omoplate sous sa peau, l'expression de rêve et de désir qui avait embrumé et mouillé ses yeux, ses ongles minuscules qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair au-dessus de son abdomen. Il éprouvait encore la délicieuse sensation de son membre s'enfonçant sans la chair tendre et chaude. Et sentait la légère morsure, infligées par les dents de Sam juste au dessus de sa fesse droite, avant qu'il ne calque les mouvement de ses hanches sur celui de sa respiration. Il devait l'admettre, Sam était, et de loin, l'être le plus doué dans ce domaine qu'il ait jamais connu.

Après avoir fait l'amour à Sam, après que Sam lui ait fait l'amour, Dean ne fut plus bon à rien pendant au moins une demi-heure. Juste pour composer un numéro de téléphone, il faudrait qu'on lui explique la manœuvre par un dessin. Seules les fonctions motrices de base n'étaient pas anéanties chez lui. Autant dire que soutenir une conversation intelligente était largement hors de sa portée. Il se bornait à flotter béatement sur un océan de sons et d'images.

- Hé…

Les doigts de Sam pianotèrent sur le torse de son frère, sa cuisse se pressa contre l'intérieur de la sienne.

- Mmmh?

- Ca t'arrives de penser…

- Pas pour l'instant, non.

Sam éclata de rire, appuya son pied sur la cheville de Dean pour se redresser un peu, puis laissa courir sa langue sur sa gorge.

- Sois sérieux, juste une seconde.

- Bon, va-y, réussi à articuler l'aîné.

- Eh bien, est-ce que ça t'arrives de penser, quand tu m'embrasses ou…tout à l'heure, quand tu étais en moi, que…enfin… qu'on fait quelque chose de…de…

Sam s'interrompit pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air si jeune, si vulnérable, que Dean en eut presque mal.

- De mal?

Sans un mot, Sam acquiesça doucement.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à la question. Evidemment, il l'avait pensé aussi. Mais ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'il pensait là, maintenant. Un sourire attendrit joua sur ses lèvres et il murmura:

- Non, Sammy. Ça ne m'arrive pas.

Sam appuya sa joue contre la poitrine de son frère, et dit doucement:

- Tu es sûr? Même pas un tout petit peu?

Il avait essayé de s'exprimer sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Dean devina sans peine l'inquiétude qui perçait à travers les mots.

- Si j'te le dis.

Un court silence flotta. Etendus l'un contre l'autre comme il l'était en cet instant, réchauffés par leur corps, tellement comblés par leur présence mutuelle, il était facile pour Sam de se laisser convaincre par son frère. Mais demain? Une fois qu'ils se mêleraient de nouveau à la foule, dehors, qu'en serait-il de tout cela? Est-ce que Dean tiendrait le même discours? Est-ce qu'il le rejetterait comme il l'avait fait à la plage?

La réflexion du plus jeune fut brusquement interrompue lorsque Dean se tourna légèrement sur le côté, faisant glisser le visage pensif pressé contre son cœur, pour placer ses deux mains sur ses reins.

Le buste de Sam se détacha du sien, le drap tomba de son dos, et une fois assis sur ses cuisses, son petit frère le regarda, des mèches brunes balayant son front - nu, magnifique, plus proche de la perfection que tout ce dont Dean avait pu rêver.

Ce dernier murmura, un peu inquiet du son qu'aurait sa voix en franchissant ses lèvres s'il essayait d'élever la voix:

- Je t'aime.

Un léger tressaillement parcouru le corps de Sam. Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et quand il réussit à recouvrir l'usage de la parole, ce fut d'une voix douce, un peu étranglée, aveuglante d'amour:

- Moi aussi, Dean. Moi aussi je t'aime.

**[FIN]**


End file.
